


we left it all unspoken

by letmeintoheaven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, secret agent louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeintoheaven/pseuds/letmeintoheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is 26 and dying, so he does the only thing he can think of.<br/>He takes his phone out and dials Harry's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we left it all unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time posting a story on Ao3, I hope you like it (if you cry i did my job). 
> 
> I want to thank viki (larrie2k16) for always supporting all the things I make her read (bless, she lives for the angst).

In Louis' job, things like that happen. He knows it, he always had. It's an everyday reality for him. He witnessed it with his own eyes countless of times, strangers, acquaintances, coworkers, even friends. The memories are still burning in the back of his mind, haunting him in the middle of the night. When he wakes up some mornings, he can still feel the cold of their hands and the emptiness of their eyes.  
Tonight is a bit different though, tonight he is the one laying on the ground; he's the one bleeding out on the pavement. He's pretty sure the view is disgusting, he's glad he can't see himself and he's also glad nobody's here to witness him. Thankfully, on that one mission he had been sent alone. Or unfortunately seeing how it ended.  
He kind of knew his death was going to happen like that, on the job, late at night, behind the corner of a dark street. His body would probably be found tomorrow morning, he thinks that maybe if he can make it through the night he's likely to be rescued early tomorrow. But the wound is terrible he knows, the bullet made it right to his chest and he already feels himself becoming numb to the pain. It's never a good sign.  
  
Growing that way, trained in a secret agency since he could walk, he had made himself to the idea of his own death. It was never something he had been worried about. He never thought that one day, he would face his death and wish with all his heart he could still make it. He never thought he'd face death any other way than peacefully, without any regrets.  
He never thought he'd have someone in his mind that would make him cry for a miracle, pray whatever god above to survive.  
But there he is, dying, and the only thing on his mind is a curly haired boy.  
  
When he was a kid, he never thought that one day he would have someone to come home to. But he met Harry when he was 18 and the story is funny, as they like to let everyone know, they actually met in the toilets. Louis had sneak in the back of a bakery to fill his bottle of water and was planning on stealing a little piece of pie or whatever he could find at the same time, but peeing there, was Harry. Instead of screaming or kicking him out or doing anything a sane person would have done, he offered his hand to shake and with a dimpled smile told him his name. Louis, taken aback and wary, had refused his hand but offered his own name nonetheless and... and the rest is history.  
  
He is 26 now and getting closer to his death by each passing second, he curses his life, his job, his fucking parents who died way too early, he curses that one mission, he curses that fucking one bullet who came too close to his heart. He is 26 now and he doesn't want to die. He is 26 and Harry is his home and he wants them to have kids and live happily ever after.  
He is 26 and dying, so he does the only thing he can think of. He takes his phone out and dials Harry's number. He doesn't have much more time left, and the only thing he wants is to here his voice one last time.  
  
“Lou!”  
  
His heart gives a painful lurch at the sound.  
  
“Lou what's up? Is the mission going okay? ”  
  
He rarely lies to Harry, but right now he finds himself unable of doing otherwise.  
  
“Alright, no..nothing much is happening.”  
  
Harry is going to hate him when he will know. He just hopes he doesn't hate him too much to forget how much Louis loves him.  
  
“But, you..tell me 'bout your day?”  
  
He's having trouble keeping his voice clear, he prays Harry doesn't notice. The silence on the other side of the phone tells him that Harry noticed and Louis can almost hear his mind trying to process what's wrong. He knows Harry is going to connect the dots eventually.  
  
“Is it sunny ..in London?”  
  
Harry clears his throat.  
  
“Hhm, it is, the sun is shining so bright today love, I wish you were here, we would have walked near the river and have lunch in the garden.”  
  
He says that slowly, like everything he says, but Louis can hear his worry through each of his silence. Louis just wants him to keep on talking.  
  
“And then?”  
  
He hears Harry sigh quietly.  
  
“Then... then we would have call the boys to do a little footie match. Niall would have been the only one willing to play with me as always, and you and Zayn would have tease the hell out of me for my bad footie skills-”  
  
Louis interrupts him to whisper "..the worst”.  
Harry doesn't laugh or react at that and it's what convince him Harry caught on the situation, or at least some of it and Louis really thinks this boy is way too smart for his own good. He carries on nonetheless.  
  
“..Liam would have scold you two but laugh at your funny faces and then, he would have make us some tea, that we would have drink with the cookies I made this morning-”  
  
“You always make the best cookies.”  
  
There's a silence before Harry's low answer.  
  
“That's what you always say, yeah.”  
  
“I love you,” Louis blurts. I love you so so much, he means.  
  
“I love you too-”  
  
“No listen, I love you..." He knows his voice is shaking but he needs to explain, to say more. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, I love you's not enough, I..”  
  
“Lou,” Harry interrupts. “I know. Whatever is happening it's going to be alright.”  
  
No it's not he wants to say.  
  
“You're going to come home soon and hug me and tell me you love me and I'll have prepared for you the best cookies in the world and then we'll cuddle in front of a movie and I'll whisper how much I love you in your ear and we'll fall asleep holding each other tight.”  
  
He never heard Harry talk that fast in his life, he thinks he gets why. He's pretty sure Harrry knows as much as him this won't happen.  
  
“Okay love?”  
  
Louis had put the phone down next to his ear earlier, his hand not strong enough to hold it. He whispers an "okay" he hopes Harry hears before closing his eyes and letting himself finally rest. He hopes that somewhere, maybe in a parallel universe, someday, somehow, they get their happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from this prompt but doesn't exactly follow it. 
> 
> Also, I'm [pinhazpple](http://pinhazpple.tumblr.com/) on tumblr come say hi whenever you want, I hope you liked this!


End file.
